Hands On
by Givemebritcopsnow
Summary: Robbie, now a pensioner, is doing his best to help Laura to relax after work.


Just a short little something to help cover the time between the long beautiful stories written by other authors. After reading the first review, I changed the rating from "M" to "T"

 **Disclaimer:** This if for non-profit fan purposes only. All the rights belong to someone else. Only the mistakes are mine.

I borrowed Robbie and Laura, I won't harm them.

 **Hands On**

Laura comes out of the en-suite, wrapped in a huge light-blue towel and she can't help but grin when she sees Robbie propped up against the headboard of the bed, flipping through a glamour magazine. She notices a change in his expression. Something in the magazine has caught his attention. What is he reading? Laura buys one of these magazines occasionally, only if there is something in it that seems worth the price. She had been looking for ideas for decorating her patio. Robbie is not interested in fashion, so this can be ruled out.

She manages to catch a glimpse of the cover. That's the issue with the suggestions for outdoor Easter decoration and the article on yoga and its positive effect against a backache and ... _Oh no, of all the magazines, this one is the issue with the article on how certain yoga exercises can help to improve your sexlife at an advanced age. And as if that isn't bad enough, it doesn't simply deal with sexlife in general. The author focusses on "stamina" in a pretty long chapter and goes on about how to combine yoga with massage techniques for couples..._

Laura feels her cheeks turn pink and her body whispers to her that _this_ part of their relationship is not in need of improvement.

From the outside, Robbie may not look very adventurous and certainly he does not look like a very passionate man. But Laura knows better. No need to threaten him with a night in the canoe...

Robbie looks up and gives her a smile. She knows that he is waiting for her to come over with the bottle of scented body lotion. He is ready to rub a bit of lotion onto her back. New, tender little rituals are forming between the two of them. Laura is very agile and she can reach most areas on her back herself but she loves the feeling of his warm, slightly rough hands on her skin and this is a very good reason to lean into his touch. Not that they would need an excuse to touch or caress each other.

Robbie's attention goes back to that magazine. There is only the slightest frown on his forehead. It's his "this-is-bloody-interesting" expression. Should she simply ask him what is so interesting?

But then an alarming thought hits her: What if he thinks that she placed the magazine near the bed to make sure he would find it? She knows how his detective brain works even now that he is retired - once he has set his mind on something, he will not let go of the topic until he has solved the puzzle. Laura does not want to risk misunderstandings. She knows their communication skills are not their forte... _Is he still afraid he might be too old for me? Is he worried I might think that our sexlife needs improvement? What if he thinks that I am not satisfied with his ... level of service?_

Robbie turns the page, looking intrigued. "Now this is something I could try to do some time" he says in a cheerful tone.

Laura tightens her grip around the body lotion and smoothly prowls towards him, keeping the towel loosely wrapped around her body.

In the beginning of their still young relationship, Laura had been surprised to find how easy it was to talk about sex with Robbie. There was a bit of "erm" and "you know" in his sentences but he was willing and able to talk about it. And she certainly would not shy away if he was interested in these yoga exercises. And the massage ...

"Look at this." Robbie makes an inviting gesture with his head and his hand pats the free space next to him. Laura is really curious now. Robbie's face exhibits a mixture of tenderness and excitement - she loves it when he looks at her like this.

Her skin tingles. It might be fun to try some of these exercises together...

With a beaming smile, Robbie turns the magazine around for Laura to have a look at it. A slight butterfly feeling builds up in her belly and she lowers herself onto the bed. "Let's see what you would like to try".

With anticipation she looks at the page.

Well, that _was_ carnal - in a weird kind of way. Those were aesthetic photographs of Robbie's object of desire - might even pass for artistic work.

The instructions are easy to follow. Some bits might be quite demanding for Robbie who has never before tried to do something requiring such advanced skills.

With only the faintest sigh of disappointment Laura looks at step-by-step instructions how to cook the perfect fillet steak with rosemary potatoes.

Laura cannot resist to tease Robbie a bit and starts "I'll help with the steak to avoid having charcoal steak and burnt potatoes for dinner, and you can help me with my yoga exercises"

"Oh... that ... Well, erm, no, I wasn't looking at those..."

"No, of course you weren't..."

"Why should I want to ..."

"Yeah, you are right, and I don't think wearing yoga pants and one of these tiny sleeveless tops is your style ..." she grins. And that's the moment when he realizes that she is pulling his leg.

Robbie Lewis may be high-maintenance when it comes to matters of the soul, but his physical desires are not complicated and easy to fulfill. Laura moves a bit further onto the bed and turns her back towards Robbie. She lets the towel slide down and it forms a fluffy light-blue puddle around her hips.

Robbie squeezes some of the lotion into the palm of his hand and warms it up before he rubs it onto Laura's flawless skin, now using both hands with his fingers spread. Laura is working much too long hours and when she doesn't have the time to go swimming or do some other recreational sport, her body protests against being overworked like that.

Robbie feels Laura's tense, aching muscles twitch as a reaction to the touch and he gently starts kneading her trapezius muscles. Laura bows her head. Then she straightens up her delicate neck and leans back, leaving just enough space between them for Robbie's hands to move up and down.

When she makes a noise that is somewhere between a sigh and a moan, there is one second when Robbie fears that he might be hurting her. But this noise bypasses his voluntary thinking quick as lightning and aims directly at his nether regions. This noise is inseparably linked with memories of them making love and he can feel his pulse go up just a little bit. Robbie moves his hands over Laura's back in wide, gentle strokes, including her hips, shoulders and upper arms now.

A few minutes later Laura sighs "Harder, Robbie" and he does as she asks. He is trying to soothe her muscles by using a bit more of that fragrant lotion, while Laura's noises and the perfume have anything but a soothing effect on his own body and creative thinking.

Robbie vaguely remembers something from the article he did (not) read a few minutes ago - about muscles and points of energy that can be massaged to stimulate some sort of energy flow towards whatever someone wishes to stimulate.

He feels pretty stimulated already.

Yoga ... who needs yoga when he can do the same thing with his hands and a bit of body lotion.


End file.
